Pomona Sprout
Professor Pomona Sprout (May 15, 1931 or 1941) was a witch who worked as Head of Hufflepuff House and Head of the Herbology department at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She attended the school in her youth, where she was sorted into Hufflepuff and excelled at Herbology. Some time after her graduation, Sprout returned to Hogwarts to teach. Professor Sprout opposed Lord Voldemort during the Second Wizarding War. In 1993, she brewed the Mandrake Restorative Draught for those who were petrified by Salazar Slytherin's Basilsik. She also opposed Dolores Umbridge and her tyranny over the school in the 1995-1996 school year, which the rest of the staff were happy to join her in doing, voted for the school to remain open after the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, and assisted in ousting Severus Snape in 1998. Sprout took a group of students to the battlements during the Battle of Hogwarts and threw Devil's Snare and various other dangerous plants onto the invading Death Eaters. She ultimately survived the war and had retired by 2017, with Neville Longbottom replacing her in the post of Herbology teacher. Her life after that is unknown. Information *Born: May 15, 1931 or 1941 *Blood Status: Half-blood or pure-blood *Titles: **Professor **Head of Department **Head of House **Madam *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Height: Squat *Hair Color: Gray *Eye Color: Brown *Skin Color: White *Boggart: Lord Voldemort *Patrous: Uncorporeal *Occupation: **Herbologist **Head of Herbology department (after 1955 - before 2017) **Head of Hufflepuff House (Unknown - before 2017) *House: Hufflepuff *Loyalty: **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Herbology department **Order of the Phoenix (during Battle of the Astronomy Tower and Battle of Hogwarts) **Dumbledore's Army (during Battle of the Astronomy Tower and Battle of Hogwarts) **Hufflepuff Physical Description Professor Sprout was described as being a squat little witch with short, gray, wavy hair. She usually wore a patched and battered hat. Her clothes were noted to almost always be covered in dirt and earth, as were her dirty fingernails. Sprout also almost always had a smile on her face. Personality and Traits Professor Sprout was noted to be very cheerful, positive and loyal, but was also very professional and just would chide her students if necessary. Thus, Sprout possessed all of the virtues and aspects belonging to Hufflepuff House. She was kind and nurturing to all the students, and surely encouraged Neville Longbottom's penchant for Herbology because he was anxious to show her his Mimbulus Mimbletonia. She also seemed horrified when she learnt that Ginny Weasley had been kidnapped by Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk and taken into the Chamber of Secrets, clasping her shaking hand over her mouth in shock. Professor Sprout was also very brave always ready to fight for her side. During the Battle of Hogwarts, she didn't question McGonagall's decision to defend Hogwarts, but immediately sought to provide whatever assistance she could, collecting various dangerous plants to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Magical Abilities and Skills *[[Herbologist *Transfiguration *Charms *Potioneer *Duelling Category:20th century births Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Heads of House Category:Herbologists Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Order of the Phoenix allies Category:Sorted in the 20th century Category:Wizards Category:Herbology department Category:Ousting of Severus Snape participants Category:Protectors of the Philosopher's Stone Category:Professors